New Friends, old friends, boyfriends, girlfriends
by gleek06216
Summary: A new alliance puts Rachel in a place to see her best friend get cheated on and this leads to a Valentine's day surprise that she'll always be grateful for. S/R/B friendship, Cherry. Written for CherryPower Happy V-day, Doll!


**valentine oneshot 3 written for CherryPower aka Tia Love you babe! Miss you bunches!**

* * *

"Santana?" Rachel asked quietly after following the latina out of the choir room.

"What the hell do you want?" Santana snapped, not turning to face Rachel so she wouldn't see the tears.

"I just wanted to apologize. What I said was out of line and I shouldn't have said it. You are extremely talented and I'm sure you'll have a perfectly acceptable career after school"

"Like I care what your opinion of me is"

"Of course you don't. I just...well I understand how bad it can feel having a group that's suppose to be like family turn on you so I just wanted to say sorry for my part...I'll leave you alone now."

She turned to leave when she heard, "Ma...Rachel wait"

Rachel stopped and turned around to finally come face to face with Santana and notice the tears silently sliding down the Latina's cheeks. She took a step forward before stopping herself, seeing the look in Santana's eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry too...You know..for all the shit I put you through. You didn't deserve it all"

"Thank you" Rachel answered quietly.

"And that douche in there doesn't deserve you so don't let him get too you."

Rachel's eyes widened, "Santana..."

"Did I just hear Satan say something nice?" came from behind them.

"NOAH!" Rachel snapped glaring at him.

"Had to get my good deed for the day out of the way so I could spend the rest of it making fun of you and the white rhino"

"SANTANA" Rachel snapped this time shaking her head, unsure what to do with these two.

"Rach, you want to come with me and San to the mall after school?" Brit asked as she came out oblivious to what had just happened.

"Um.." Rachel starts, still looking between Santana and Noah and not so much at Brittany.

Santana shrugged, "If Brit wants you too..."

That was as much of an endorsement as she could expect so she smiled and nodded, "I'd love too."

She missed the look Noah shot Santana because she was too busy chatting with Brittany about what they should get after school.

* * *

At the mall Brittany points at a store, "Isn't that Tina?"

They looked up and sure enough it was Tina but she wasn't with Mike.

"What's she doing with.." Brit started asking.

"Not this fuckin' time" Santana snapped, taking out her phone and snapping a picture. "Midget what's Chang's number?"

"Um.." Rachel started, still in shock over Tina and Finn making out, Finn and Tina? What about Quinn and herself?

Santana snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Today, please"

She rattled off the number she knew by heart from all those years ago and Santana texted the picture.

"How could he? How could she?" Rachel asked. Brittany put her arm around the girls shoulders while Santana marched up to the oblivious couple.

"Asshole, whore, mind getting the hell out of the way?"

The sprung apart like they were on fire, "Santana..." Tina started, nervously.

"We were just.." Finn started but then locked eyes with Rachel and all his fight went out of him, "Rach.." He whispered softly, noting the tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry"

"Don't speak to her" Santana growled, before turning to a wide eyed Tina "And you, before you bother asking, Chang already knows we sent him a picture so don't try lying your way out of this."

Just then Rachel's phone started ringing and the three in the doorway looked over as she answered.

"I'm so sorry, Mike." She said softly causing Tina to glare.

"What the hell is he calling her for? He's not even.."

"Do you really think you have any right to be mad right now?" Brit asked, moving away from Rachel to glare at Tina as Rach continued to talk, oblivious to the rest of the group.

"It's been like this the whole time you know?" Tina asked, ignoring the question, "Something would happen, good or bad, and I'd be the second to know unless I was with him. Sometimes third depending on if he called Matt too but her, she is always first. How the hell am I suppose to compete with that?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "They've been best friends since elementary school, everyone who knows either of them at all know that. What'd you expect?"

"To come first, as his girlfriend like I am."

"They're best friends?" Finn asked, confused. "They never even talk"

"Not at school, dumbass, because they are in different circles and it's easier on both of them that way"

"How do you know any of this? You hate Rachel" Finn snapped and Tina was still angry she was getting ignored.

"Chang dated Brit, remember? For over a year and besides, I don't hate the midget we just don't always see eye to eye."

"San likes her now" Brit said for her.

"Whatever" Santana muttered, unable to deny it but still not liking to admit it.

"She never talked to him when I was around" Finn said.

"And how often were you there anyway to know that?" Rachel said, surprising them all. "You are aware that every time you missed our dates...EVERY time, Mike was the one that came and got me and cheered me up, aren't you? If not Mike then Noah or Matt but usually Mike. If you actually paid more attention you'd realize I actually had a number of conversations with him while you were with me as well. Such as when Matt moved, Mike called me almost every day because he missed him."

"See?" Tina interrupted, "I didn't even know Matt moved until a couple days before school started and he moved a month into summer"

"Whose fault is that?" Rachel asked, "You had to have noticed Mike was upset when he came back from camp. Why didn't you ask him about it?"

Tina opened her mouth, shut it and opened it and shut it, "That's what I thought so stay the hell away from him. He doesn't deserve to put up with a cheating bitch like you." Rachel snapped, sounding more like Santana then herself at the moment, she then turned to Finn "Don't bother calling me or trying to talk to me, I'm done Finn. Thank you for helping me move on, finally. Good bye" She finally looked at Brittany and Santana and asked, "Would you two mind terribly driving me over to Mike's house. I don't think he needs to be alone right now"

"Sure" Brit replied, "Right San?"

Santana, who was still in shock at Rachel snapping at the goth chick nodded, "No problem Smurf" and with that they walked away from the shocked duo and to Santana's car.

* * *

the trip to Mike's house was full of Santana telling Rachel what a bad ass she was and Brit asking her if she was okay and Rachel texting Matt and Noah telling them what happened since she was sure Mike wouldn't tell them. When they pulled up in front of his house Brit hugged Rachel and Santana actually smiled at her as she waved instead of smirking.

"Text me later, midget" Santana called, winking.

Rachel nodded not really paying attention as she waved and went to the house that was practically her second home growing up. Walking inside, she looked to see if anyone else was home but didn't see anyone.

"Mike" She called.

"Rach? What are you doing here?" He asked, coming down the stairs after hearing her voice.

"Like I'd let you be alone after today" She replied rolling her eyes as she went up and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back just holding her to him as he let her comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Mike. I didn't think that Tina would ever..."

"It's okay" He cut her off, pulling away "I'm fine as long as your here, i'm fine."

"You know I'll always be here" She replied, smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

"I know, thanks doll."

She just nodded "Do you want to watch a movie? Mom told me you got Step Up 3 and i've been dying to watch it!"

He nodded, "Sure it's up in my room."

They went upstairs and his phone was going off. He picked it up, typed something out and then shut it off.

"Who was that?"

"Tina, i told her we were done. Ready to watch the movie?"

Knowing not to push she just nodded. He put it in and they cuddled on the bed and watched. Well she watched and he let his mind wander as he played with her hair. At the end she smiled up at him, "That was the best of all of them! I loved it!"

"I love you" He blurted out causing her to freeze.

"What?" She asked, sure she heard wrong.

"Look, I know you and I, we've been friends forever and that we decided a long time ago we should stay that way because it's easier but...I'm in love with you, Rachel and have been for years."

"Mike..you just broke up with Tina and..."

"You know I didn't love Tina. I know you know because Matt could never keep anything from you."

"That's not..." The look he gave her was enough for her to retract, "Okay fine he may have mentioned you believed you had feelings for me." She conceeded.

"And you? Can you honestly tell me you don't have feelings for me?"

"No, Mike, I can't. You know I love you it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I'm scared, alright? What if we try this and lose what we have. You're all I have. I can't lose you"

He pulled her close, "Doll no matter what happens, you will always, always have me. You're stuck with me for life no matter what and if you tell me that you want to stay friends we will but I just don't think it's fair to not explore this."

Sighing she nodded, giving in, "Alright but if you ever go back on that promise I'm telling Mom and leaving you to her mercy."

He gave her a fake horrified look, "You wouldn't"

"Oh I would" She replied smirking.

He pulled her to him again and kissed her forehead, "So Rachel Berry, will you be my valentine?"

She nodded, "Why, Yes Michael Chang, I believe I will."

"Good" He whispered before kissing her on the lips for the first time since they were twelve and deciding to get each others first kiss out of the way.

"Wow" She whispered.

"Yeah" He replied, smiling as he realized the sparks weren't one sided.

"Do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything."

"Kiss me again"

"gladly" He replied and they spent the rest of the night right there making out and watching movies.

* * *

The next day they walked in hand and hand right past Tina and Finn, both glaring at the pair.

"So I see you and the smurf finally got it together" They heard from behind them.

"Hello Santana" Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey smurf. We hanging out after school or what?"

"What San means to say is that since we didn't get to do that mall trip together yesterday, we should do it today instead."

"Sorry guys, I have a date tonight with my valentine." Rachel replied, grinning. "How about tomorrow?"

"Valentine huh?" San asked with a smirk.

"Yep, she's all mine tonight. I'll think about letting you steal her tomorrow," Mike told them with a smirk of his own before leaning to kiss his girlfriend.

Brit clapped while San fake gagged, "Fine whatever but remember Hummel has that concert thing that he'll kill us for missing"

Rachel smiled and said, "We'll see you there. Happy Valentines day!"

They all parted ways and Mike turned and said, "I love you, but the three of you together is going to tear the world off it's axis, you know"

She smirked at him and said, "BUt it'll be fun while it's happening and I love you too."

His eyes widened as she said the three words in the way he wanted to hear them for the first time, "Really?"

She kissed him, whispering, "Really. Happy Valentines Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day" He answered kissing her again for good measure to make sure he wasn't dreaming and it was the best damn Valentine's day he'd ever had.

* * *

**Puck/Rachel v-day coming up soon as well as probably a Matt/ Rachel one. Hope you all enjoyed, it's bed time! Good night!**


End file.
